


[Podfic] The Passage of Time

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Fraser, growing old.





	[Podfic] The Passage of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Passage of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



This is one of my favorite of my own stories. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/3efu62ta59sm7xqhxbfusec4v658a9tt). Length: 35 m 51 s.


End file.
